1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high humidity gas turbine equipment which humidifies compressed air to be supplied to a combustor, and improves the turbine output and efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
High humidity gas turbine equipment includes, for example, a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing compressed air generated by the compressor with a fuel to combust those, a gas turbine driven by combustion gas generated by the combustor, a generator for generating electric power by drive of the gas turbine, a feed water heater for heating water by exhaust gas of the gas turbine, a humidifier for humidifying the compressed air fed from the compressor by means of hot water generated by the feed water heater, and a regenerative heat exchanger for heating the compressed air fed from the humidifier by the exhaust gas of the gas turbine and feeding the compressed air to the combustor (for example, see JP-A-2005-98156). In this high humidity gas turbine equipment, by humidifying the compressed air to be supplied to the combustor, the flow rate of the combustion gas increases and the specific heat of the combustion gas increases, whereby the turbine output becomes increased. Further, the power generation efficiency becomes enhanced by recovering heat amount required for power generation for generating the hot water for the humidifier, heating the compressed air, and the like, from the exhaust gas of the gas turbine. Further, in this high humidity gas turbine equipment, there is provided an exhaust heat boiler which heats the water by the exhaust gas of the gas turbine, and generates steam to be supplied to the outside. By this boiler, the cogeneration effect can be obtained.